


Behind Closed Doors

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Domme Vicki, Dysautonomia, F/F, F/M, Gags, Multi, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome (POTS), Spanking, Sub OC, Temperature Play, Vibrators, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Emma Evans winds up lost in the hotel that a Supernatural convention is held. Who else finds her but Misha Collins, who takes care of her and from there whole new possibilities are created.





	1. Lost Late at Night

Emma Evans sunk down onto the floor. She was dizzy, she was lost in the hotel/convention center, and she had to get up early he next morning for more convention stuff. She tucked her head between her knees to her her blood to get to her brain and made sure her cane was out of the way if anyone passed by. At least she made it to the hotel part of the building, but all hallways look the same and her brain fog is so bad after the karaoke that she can't figure out if she's even on the right floor. The young woman began to sob, everything, her symptoms, the conflicting emotions of the first day of the con being over and the next day coming soon, the fact that she was lost, how tired she was, the fact that he last dose of pills had worn off over an hour ago, it was all too much for her to handle.

Misha was making his way to his room, he had just gotten to the hotel from the airport after a day of shooting an episode. When he got out of the elevator he was pulled from making plans to mess with Rob and Rich because he heard a sob. He turned a corner and there was a girl curled up and sobbing on the floor. He rushed over and squared next to her, he was careful not to touch so she wouldn't get too freaked out or panic about that as well or something. He cleared his threat slightly before asking, “are you okay?”

Emma took a deep breath so she could speak as she slowly sat up “y-yeah” HIC “I'm sorry it's just stup-” she froze when she saw who the voice was attached too. 

Misha looked at her worried “I'm sure it's not stupid. Did something happen?”

She sat blinking at him dumbly for a few moments before mentally shaking herself. “N-no, n-not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“W-well, I wasn't attacked or anything like that it's just that my pills wore off half way through the karaoke party so I'm super symptomatic and super brain foggy so I can't find my room and I'm super dizzy and I have no idea if I'm actually on the right floor or not.” Once she started speaking it felt like the dam burst and she just let it all out. 

Misha nodded “okay, how about we get you out of the hallway and then figure out what to do from there okay?”

Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded. She knew Misha was a nice man but right now he felt like an angel to her.

Misha nodded “okay. My room is just a couple doors down. I'm going to put my bag in there then I will help you get there okay?”

She blushed a little and nodded. Unable to say anything out of nerves.

He smiled softly and stood back up adjusting his bag so he could carry it again. “I will be right back,” he reassured her.

She smiled a little and watched as he went to his room. She smirked a little to herself when she realized that this hasn’t done anything to calm her high heart rate, but she had to admit that it was definitely worth it.

Misha just dropped his bag inside quickly before going back to her. “I just realized, I don't know your name,” he said as he walked back over.

She blushed “oh, I'm Emma Evans.”

He smiled “well Emma, do you think you can stand?”

She bit his her “I don't know. I'm pretty dizzy even sitting up. I might be able to with support though”

He looked her up and down and then nodded “Well, let’s not put you in unnecessary danger. I will carry you.”

She squeaked a little at the idea but nodded slightly, “Okay.”

“Alright, can you put your bag in your lap and hold your cane.” He gestured to the objects in question.

She nodded and arranged her things like he asked.

Once she was ready, Misha carefully lifted her into his arms, “Is this okay?”

Emma nodded and put one arm around his neck so she felt more secure, not that she felt like he was going to drop her at all.

He smiled and carried her to his room, glad that the door didn’t latch or that would have been an issue. Once they were inside he glanced around a little, taking the room in before carefully putting her down on the bed. “Okay, first what do you need that I can get you right now?”

She shrugged “A glass of water could help.”

“Okay.” He went into the bathroom and got her a glass of water. He handed it to her as he asked “so let's see if we can figure out where your room is, do you remember the number?”

She nodded and sipped the water, “it's room 524.”

Misha nodded “okay well we are on floor eight so it seems like you rode the elevator too far.”

She sighed “oh, okay. Well that's good to know.” She looked at he glass of water feeling a little embarrassed.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder “hey, it's okay, we've all made done it.”

She nodded a little. “I should probably make my way back down there. I don't want to bother you.” She began using her cane to help herself up.

He firmly but tenderly pushed her back down to sitting on the bed. “Oh no you don't, first of all, you aren't bothering me, and secondly, you are obviously staying on your own or well you would probably be with them or have called them so there won't be anyone around if you fall or pass out. So you are staying here. I'll see if someone is still up so they can help get your things.” 

She nodded and said “yes sir.” She gasped and covered her mouth when she realized her slip up, which then she realized probably made it worse as it wouldn't have looked strange for her to call him sir if she hadn't freaked out.

He raised one eyebrow “are you a sub sweetheart?”

She blushed more and nodded, “I'm sorry, now you probably do want me to leave. I'll just go.” She grabbed her bag.

He shook his head “when was the last time you scened?” He needed to make sure that this wasn't also brought on by sub drop.

She shrugged “it's been a few weeks I guess.”

He nodded “are you with a Dom?” Now he needed to make sure he wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes by helping her.

She shook her head and explained, “there is a club that I go to sometimes.”

“Okay, I think you might be helped by some time in subspace, do you trust me to help you get there?”

She nodded, “yes sir.” Emma blushed again when she realized she called him sir yet again.

He smiled softly, “don't worry, if you want to call me sir you can.”

She nodded “w-what about your wife? Won't she be angry or jealous?”

He chuckled “no, our relationship is an open one. And actually tonight she is dommeing Darius.”

Emma closed her eyes trying to handle the fact that basically her favorite fantasy of Misha and Vicki was true, they were both dominant and open to others in their relationship.

Misha smiled softly, “But first, I’m going to see if Rob or Rich can get your stuff for you.”

She nodded and drank more of her water.

He called Rob, “Hey man, it's Misha, do you and/or Rich have a few minutes to help me out with something?”

Rob glanced at his friend who was sitting next to him, “Yeah, what do you need?”

Misha smiled “Well I found this girl, Emma, sitting in the hallway crying and close to passing out and we’ve decided that she is going to stay in my room with me tonight just to be safe so we need your help getting her things.”

“Oh, yeah we can do that, what’s your room number? We’ll stop there and see if there is anything we should keep our eyes open for.”

“My room number is 818.” Misha sat next to Emma.

“Oh, we’re right down the hall. Be there in a minute.”

They both hung up.

Emma finished her water. “Can I have some more?”

“Of course. I’ll get you some right now.” Misha quickly filled the glass again and gave it back to her just as there was a knock on the door. He answered the door and greeted his friends.

Rich smiled when he saw Emma, “Hi, you must be Emma, I saw you at the karaoke party earlier, I hope you had fun.”

Emma smiled, “Yeah, it was a lot of fun.”

He nodded “Well, me and Rob are here to get your stuff so is there anything specific we should look for?”

She shrugged, “My toiletry bag is in the bathroom and my computer is plugged in on the bedside table. Everything else should be in my bag which should be on the bench at the end of the bed. It’s black and has a pink crocheted flower tied to it.” She pulled out the room key and told them the room number.

Rob and Rich nodded, both listening carefully.

Rob took the key card “Okay, we’ll be right back.”

The two friends left the room quickly.

Misha looked back at Emma, “Okay, once they have come and gone we will begin but first I think we should talk a little.”

She nodded “Okay”

“So tonight we won’t be doing anything sexual, now that’s not to say that’s off the table if you want to do a scene some other time I would very much enjoy it, but I don’t think that tonight you are in the right state for that.”

She nodded “Okay, yeah, you’re right about that. I don’t think sex would be a good idea.”

Misha nodded, “good, now, since we literally just met, I don’t know much about you or what will help you get to subspace so I need to know that.”

She blushed a little, “Um well…”

He chuckled softly, “No need to be embarrassed with me, I don’t judge.”

Emma took a breath to steady herself. “Um, so it you gagged and bound me that would be good, and um, spanking always helps me get to subspace.”

Misha nodded “Okay, if you want you can start preparing yourself, or maybe you’ll want to wait until they come back with your things.”

Emma nodded “Yeah, I’ll wait, I want to brush my teeth.”

Misha smiled and nodded “Okay, so tell me a little about yourself, how old are you?”

She smiled slightly, “I’m twenty five.”

He nodded, “Would it be wrong for me to ask what it is that has made you so dizzy and foggy?”

“No, it's not wrong, for me at least I prefer when people ask than when they just make assumptions. I have Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, or POTS for short. It's a form of dysautonomia.”

The man nodded “I would love to know more about it sometime.”

She nodded happily, “I’d be happy to tell you about it sometime.”

He nodded again, “So what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a writer, and kind of an actor, but no one wants to hire a disabled girl to act.”

He frowned but nodded “The business is pretty messed up. What kind of writing?”

“Oh, mostly journalism, occasionally I will write some speeches, but I prefer the articles. And I am also working on a novel which is fun.”

“Do you write for one company in particular?”

“No, I’m actually independent and freelance.”

“That’s very cool.” Misha couldn't help but think to himself “good, that means she isn't tied down anywhere in particular, she might be able to come out west with me and Vicki.” He hadn't even realized how attached he had gotten in the few minutes that he knew her, until that moment that is. But unless she started giving him signals that she wasn't interested he wouldn't fight his attachment.

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Misha answered the door it was Rob and Rich with Emma’s stuff. Misha let them in and gestured to where they should put it all. 

They two men said hello and goodbye to Emma before quickly leaving.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha helps Emma relax.

Misha turned and looked at Emma but before he could allow himself to let his dominance take over he had to ask one more question, “are there pills you need to take now?” 

She shook her head “no, just ones I need to take when I'm ready to fall asleep that help me get to sleep and sat asleep.”

He nodded “and where are they?”

“In my pill box, it's in the bigger front pocket in a baggy because sometimes pills fall out of it, but last I checked it's all still intact. They are in the square that says Friday Night.”

He nodded “okay, I will make sure you get them before you fall asleep.”

She smiled and nodded.

He nodded “okay, anything else I should know before we begin?”

“Um, I am at more of a risk of passing out if I am standing up. Most of the time I'm okay and I can feel it quite a bit ahead of time but tonight all bets are off.”

Misha nodded “noted. Alright, now you may go do whatever you would like to prepare. And then we will begin.”

She nodded and cautiously got up, leaning heavily on her cane as she got her toothpaste and toothbrush and went to brush her teeth.

While she was doing that Misha got out a few things, a ball gag, which he was really glad he had tossed into his bag on a whim when he was packing, a tie, and a belt. The belt was going to help with binding, for spanking he would just be using his hand tonight considering they hadn't talked about limits.

When the young writer finished brushing her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror and decided to strip herself naked. She felt safe enough with Misha and knew that being naked would help her get to subspace so she quickly but carefully stripped, but once she was naked she bit her lip nervously. She was worried that the man in the hotel room wouldn't like what he saw. She at least had waxed a little recently but there was still a little hair near her vagina, and shaved her armpits but her legs had been left unshaven for a while now so she was worried about that, and she knew her breasts were unimpressive and on the small size. And right now, she realized how pale she really was. She was about to put some of her clothes back on when Misha knocked on the door.

“Are you okay Emma?”

She cleared her throat, “yeah. I'm okay thanks.”

“Okay, just checking in, take all the time you need.”

That was the little push she needed to forget about her clothes and just go for it. She opened the door and looked at him for a direction.

He looked at her speechless for a moment before say “you are gorgeous. I don't know why some good dom hasn't snatched you up.”

She blushed and shrugged “maybe I'm not that good of a sub.”

He frowned, he avoided putting a rule in place, for this still could be a one time thing, he didn’t have the authority over her to make any real rules for her outside of this scene. “I can already tell you are a very good sub. Now, go sit on the bed.”

She nodded blushing and went to sit down but paused when she saw the belt, “Um…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just be using my open hand to spank you tonight, I just didn’t bring many things to bind you.”

Emma nodded with relief and sat down.

Misha picked up the ball gag, “open your mouth sweetheart.”

She opened her mouth and let him slip the ball into her mouth. Then she tilted her head for ward so he could secure the straps behind her head.

“Such a good girl. Now put your hands behind your back with your hands holding the forearm of the other arm.”

She did as she was told and took a few deep breaths from her nose.

Misha carefully wrapped the tie around her arms and tied it snugly so she couldn't move her arms but it wasn't cutting off any circulation. “Okay, now lay back and bend your knees but just enough so your thighs are off the bed.”

She did as she was told, ignoring the slight discomfort she got when she lay on her arms because she knew this is what Misha wanted.

Misha smiled “that's right, just focus on me.” He wrapped the belt around her thighs and once again made it snug but not so tight that it would prevent natural blood flow. 

She kept her eyes on him, trying to relax into just focusing on pleasing him.

He guided her to standing. “That's it. Now I'm going to sit and you will lay across my lap, and I don't want you to do anything besides feel it and try to be quiet for me. The spanking isn't a punishment but if you make too much noise I will have to punish you.”

The sub nodded and swallowed slightly.

Misha nodded and sat down then helped her to lay across his lap.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Misha rubbed her ass, admiring it for a moment before pulling his hand back.

Emma could tell it was coming but she couldn't bring herself to tense up or anything. She just let it happen and let herself enjoy it.

Misha went easy with the spanks, he wanted Emma to feel good and he didn't want to push her so far that she made too much noise and he would have to make good on his threat to punish her. 

About ten spanks in Emma began to feel what she knew was sub space creeping up on her. It didn't take many more because she was in subspace.

Misha noticed. “Okay, get up and lay on your belly on the bed.”

Emma moved slowly and carefully as she followed the orders. 

Misha smiled “such a good girl, you took your spankings so well.”

She smiled as much as she could behind her gag.

Misha began unbinding her legs “I'm going to bind you so you are hog tied and then I will take the gag out and give you your pills. Shake your head if there is a problem or nod if it's okay.”

She thought about it a moment and began shaking her head but quickly nodded.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Okay. You can tell me what that was when I take your gag out I guess.” He carefully bound her so her wrists and ankles were connected. Then, he carefully took the gag out of her mouth. “Since you nodded quickly after shaking your head I took that to mean there was something but it wasn’t urgent, was I right?” 

She nodded quietly.

“Okay, now tell me what it is.” 

She spoke slowly and ever so slightly slurred from the sub space, “well, it will be a little hard for me to take my pills without my hands, but I figured you would probably help with that. And…”

He nodded confirming that he would help. “And?”

“And, am I going to sleep like this?” 

He ran his fingers gently through her hair “no sweetheart, you will stay bound for a half an hour or until you fall asleep? Whichever comes first.”

She nodded and relaxed a little “okay, thank you.”

Misha nodded and stood up, “good girl. Try to stay relaxed, I'm going to get some water and your pills for you.”

She let herself relax back into subspace, trusting Misha to take care of her. 

The pill box was clearly labeled so he was able to quickly bring the right pills over to her and carefully put them in her mouth and hold the water for her to drink. He made sure she drank the entire glass before kissing her forehead. “I'm going to get ready for bed so I will be in the bathroom but I will leave the door open so I can hear you if you need me.”

She smiled softly and nodded “yes sir.”

Misha quickly got himself ready for before arranging her and the bed so that her head was in his lap and the covers were folded back so once she was untied he could pull them up over the two of them without having to move her too much. Once that was settled, he turned on the tv and found Comedy Central but kept the volume down low. 

Emma watched the show but was mostly focused on the hand that was stroking through her hair and the strong thy beneath her cheek, but most of all she was focused on the man those two body parts were attached to and if he was going to give her any orders.

Misha relaxed as he watched tv and thought about the sub in his lap. He could already tell that she was the sub he and Vicki had been searching for for years. So in the morning he will call his wife and talk with her about how to proceed. He glanced down at Emma for a moment, “Wiggle your fingers and toes for me.” He wanted to make sure her blood was circulating properly.

She yawned but followed the order.

“Good girl, just fifteen more minutes.”

She nodded and yawned yet again.

They yawn was contagious and soon Misha was yawning as well.

Unsurprisingly, Emma fell asleep before the fifteen minutes was up, so Misha carefully untied her and massaged her wrists and ankles and gently maneuvered her so she had a few pillows under her head. 

The sub shifted a little into a position that she was more comfortable in but didn't totally wake up.

Misha turned off the lights and tv, and set up his alarm before settling in to go to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day begins and new plans are made.

Emma woke up the next morning to a strange alarm going off and a warm body wrapped around her that was now moving away. She whined at the loss of heat and she began to realize that she was completely naked under the covers. Suddenly the night before came rushing back to her. She quickly sat up to look at Misha before getting dizzy and flopping back down.

Misha saw this movement and chuckled “good morning Emma. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I'll feel better once I get my pills but I think I'm doing better than last night.” She looked over at him. “Thank you. You didn't have to do any of that.” She got her morning pills and took them.

“Nonsense, you needed help and I was able to give you what you needed. And it would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy it a little too. It was a simple scene but you are a very good sub.”

She blushed, “y-you're a good Dom.” 

He smiled and got up “I'm going to take a shower. How about you order us some room service? And if you want you could check out of your room and you could stay in here with me for the rest of the weekend.”

She smiled a little and nodded “okay, um what do you want?”

“Oh, whatever is fine with me.” He got out of bed and got some clothes for the day out of his bag before going into the bathroom.

She called room service and ordered some waffles with bacon and hash for both of them and called the front desk to check herself out. Once that was done she went to her bag to get dressed before she realized that the outfit she had planned for today was a Castiel cosplay. She didn't want to change her plans though so she got dressed.

Misha stepped out of the bathroom and chuckled when he saw her outfit. “I've always thought Cas wore too many layers, now I know he does for sure.”

“W-what do you mean?”

He smirked “All those layers hide your amazing body that I know is there.”

“Well, it's not like I can go around naked all the time.”

“If only it were a perfect world where that was possible.” He teased

She blushed more. She tried to change the subject off her body and said “I-I order some waffles and stuff.”

He dried his hair a bit more “ah, stuff, my favorite.”

Emma was infinitely grateful that he had gotten dressed in the bathroom, not that she didn't want to see him naked, it was just that speaking to him while he was dressed was hard enough.

“So, what do you have on the agenda for yourself today?”

“Oh um, in the morning I have a photo op with Mark Sheppard, and then in the afternoon I have your photo op, then rich and Matt’s. the rest of the day I'll just be watching panels.”

Misha frowned “hmm, well, we should meet up for lunch. Let me give you my number then you can let me know when you are free to eat because you will literally be able to see my schedule for today.” He pulled out his phone.

She scrambled to get her phone out and hand it to Misha. She watched as he typed his number into it. 

“Okay, so text me when you are ready to have lunch, though if you meet some fans and you want to have lunch with them have lunch with them okay?” He smiled softly.

She nodded “okay.” Though secretly to herself she knew that she would never give up having lunch with Misha.

He sat down and turned on the tv to watch the news until the food came. 

Emma took the time to organize her bag for the day so she could easily find everything when she needed it. 

The room service came and Misha set up the food on the table in the room and Emma sat across from him.

She unconsciously waited for him to start eating before she began as well. 

Misha grabbed one of the key cards “here take this so you can get back into the room without me.”

She nodded and took the key. “Hey I've always wondered, in the green room do you guys always just sit around and talk in there or do you go out and do stuff when you aren't doing anything?”

Misha shrugged “It generally depends on where we are and how much time we have. We almost almost always go out for dinner though.”

Emma nodded and ate a bit more.

“So, am I the kind of dom you usually have?”

“What do you mean, we hadn’t really talked about kinks and stuff last night, so I don’t know what kind of dom you actually are.”

“Sorry, I’ll be more direct, do you usually sub for men?”

“Yes, I mean I like subbing for women too, but I tend to get approached by men more often for some reason.”

Misha nodded, “That’s interesting. When do you need to go downstairs?”

She checked the time “I should probably head down to get in line pretty soon.”

“Okay but finish eating first.”

Emma grinned “Yes sir.” she finished her food quickly “okay, I will text you when I’m ready for lunch?”

“Alright. Take it easy on yourself.”

She nodded and left the room.

Misha finished eating and then called Vicki. He relaxed on the bed as the phone rang. It was early out east but he knew she would be up already.

She answered “Hi Misha. How was your flight?” 

He could hear the smile in her voice and that made him smile more, “It was fine, nothing exciting. How was your night with Darius.”

“Amazing as always, he’s still sleeping now. I did manage to convince him to stay here until after lunch as well.”

“That’s good, we don’t want him to drop at all.” Misha looked at Emma’s stuff that is piled haphazardly. “So my flight wasn’t eventful, but once I got here there was some excitement.”

“Oh really? What was it?” Vicki sipped her tea.

“Well it started, when I was getting out of the elevator and I heard crying and then I found a girl crying in the hallway a few doors down from my room.” Misha told her about what happened with Emma. “Vick, she is amazing, you’d love her, and she want’s to please so badly. This morning she also said that she likes subbing for both men and women.”

“Wow, so are you thinking you want to ask her to be ours?”

“Yes, I mean, not yet I’d like to scene with her a few times and for you to scene with her and for us both to scene with her. But eventually, yes, I think she would be a good fit for us.”

“Okay, what if you asked her at lunch if she would be interested in doing a more intense scene tonight, and maybe I could watch over skype or something. For this I would just be a voyeur, but the next convention is in Seattle so we can use that as an excuse if she needed it, we can pay for her to come out here and then we will be able to scene over that weekend too.”

“Those are really good ideas Vick, I will talk to her about it.” 

Vicki smiled “I’ll talk to you later, have fun Mish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update, real life got in the way of writing but I hope to be able to write a little more now.


	4. Discussions at Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Misha Skype with Vicki to iron out a few important details.

Emma’s morning was an interesting paradox. It went by both incredibly quickly and excruciatingly slowly. Finally, the contests were about to start and she didn’t really have any interest in entering the costume contest and she hadn’t entered the music video one. She got up and texted Misha. “Are you ready for lunch? -Emma” 

Misha smiled when he saw the message and got up from his seat in the green room “well, I am meeting someone for lunch so I will see you all later.” he texted Emma as he left the room, “yeah. Are you okay with getting room service or delivery?”

“Yeah, meet you in the room.” Emma went to the elevator and was happily surprised when the doors opened and Misha was there. “Oh. Well. I guess I will meet you in the elevator.”

He chuckled “It seems fate really wants us to see each other.”

She nodded and moved closer to him,”how was your morning?” 

“It was very nice. After you left I talked to Vicki and there is something I we would like to talk to you about.”

“R-really?” Suddenly she was nervous that something was wrong and she would have to get a room for herself and not get her photo op. She bit her lip and looked at the floor so that if she started tearing up it wouldn’t be so obvious.

He frowned “hey, it's okay, I promise it is something good. It wouldn’t have been a good morning if I was kicking you to the curb.” he put an arm around her and put two fingers under her chin to tilt her face up to him. “Can I kiss you?” 

She nodded slightly “please.”

He leaned in and gently kissed her.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Misha pulled away. But in that moment Emma felt like she was flying. 

He pulled away and took his hand away from her face but kept an arm around her. “We will order our food and then hopefully we can facetime Vicki. If not now we will this evening anyway.”

She nodded, him speaking had pulled her out of the trance his kiss had put her in. “Okay, that sounds good.”

Misha nodded and got out of the elevator when they got to the eighth floor.

Emma followed him to their room.

“Is there anything you have in mind for lunch?”

She shrugged “not really, ideally not something super heavy that will make me tired for the rest of the afternoon.”

Misha nodded “I was kind of thinking Chinese food. How does that sound?”

The sub smiled “that sounds great to me!” 

“Wonderful, choose what you want from this menu.” he handed over a menu from the binder on the desk.

She took a look at what was on the menu and quickly ticked the things with rice or egg off of her list of possible thing that she could get as she was mildly allergic to those things, once she decided she told Misha and handed the menu back to him.

He ordered their food and then looked at her, “before I call Vicki, I wanted to ask you something.”

Emma nodded “okay, what is it??”

“Would you like to do a more intense scene tonight with Vicki watching on the computer and possibly giving some orders?”

She nodded “that sounds like fun to me.”

“Great, we will talk about limits and kinks when we call her.”

She smiled and sat back against the headboard of the bed, “do you have to make an appearance at the show tonight?”

“Nope, though I will pretty much be expected to go to dinner with everyone, if you want to come you are welcome too, but I don’t want you to push yourself, if you need to rest before the scene then just come up here and order room service or eat leftovers from this.”

Emma was a little touched at his easy invitation and the easiness that he deals with her disability. “I will also make sure to take a couple extra pills tonight to make sure I am actually medicated for our scene.”

He nodded “You know how to do that safely so that is entirely up to you.”

She drank a little from her water bottle. “Just so you know I have a vibrator in my bag so we at least have that besides the gag.” 

He nodded “Okay good, I don’t particularly like going to buy toys from a store I don’t know well. I can get creative with stuff we have around here and in the little shop downstairs. I also have condoms and lube so we won’t need to go out to get that.”

“Was last night how you usually are as a dom?”

“More or less, last night I was a bit more cautious than usual, and I tend to be a fairly strict dom but not cruel. Or, I try not to be cruel at least.”

She smiled, she liked strict doms, doms that will hold her to the rules, it let her relax a little. “What about Vicki, what kind of domme is she like?”

“Very similar, that is why we work so well together, we don’t have to worry about the other being upset about us punishing the sub or not punishing them.” Misha smiled and grabbed a coke. “Should I call Vicki?”

“Yeah. Sounds good to me.” Emma took off her boots to stretch her toes a little and rest her feet.

Misha nodded and set his computer up and called his wife on skype, hoping she would answer.

Soon Vicki’s face appeared on the screen “hey baby, I thought you were going to call this evening.”

Misha smiled “yeah but then I realized that after autographs I was going out to dinner with the cast so there wouldn’t be a whole lot of time to talk about limits and stuff.”

“So I take it that means she wants to do the scene tonight then?”

Emma moved so she was visible on the screen. “Hi, yeah, I would really like to do a scene with you both tonight.”

Vicki smiled “great! And Misha didn’t tell me you were cosplaying as Cas today, that is adorable!”

The sub blushed a little and looked at her outfit “thanks.”

Misha chuckled “wait until you see her all undressed, you will hate those layers even more than you hate them on me.” 

Emma blushed more and hid her face on Misha’s shoulder.

He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head “We’re just waiting for our food to come now. Is Darius still there?”

Vicki smiled and shook her head “so am I, what did you guys get? And no, unfortunately about an hour ago something came up and he had to leave.”

Emma smiled “We ordered some chinese food.”

She laughed “well, it seems like me and Misha have known each other for far too long because that is what I am getting too.”

Emma grinned “so would it be weird to ask what you have been working on recently?”

“No it wouldn’t be weird at all.” Vicki went on to excitedly tell Emma about the research she had been doing and the evidence she had found that supported her hypothesis.

Emma happily listened, she found the research very interesting and couldn’t wait to hear more about it from her in the future.

Misha grinned when he saw the two women getting on so well. Vicki never clicked so well with someone that didn’t end up being very close to them.

Soon there was a knock at the hotel room door and he got up to pay for the food and tip the delivery person. 

Emma grinned and blushed a little when he stomach rumbled. 

Misha smiled “Good thing the food is here.” he began sorting out the food, figuring out which was for each of them.

She began eating once she had her food.

Misha smiled “you have any pills that you need to take Emma?”

She remembered that she hadn’t taken her lunchtime pills yet and quickly found and took them “thank’s for reminding me. I would have been standing in line for my Rob photo wondering why I was so tired and dizzy.”

Vicki smiled “I hope you don’t mind that Misha told me that you have a chronic condition.”

“I don’t mind that he told you unless you mind that I am sick.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “No, I don’t mind at all, it just means we will have to make sure to know how to work with and around it.”

Emma blushed a little and smiled. “Really we just have to avoid me being still and vertical for too long. And it’s really easy for me to get dehydrated especially if my pills are all worn off or I haven’t taken them in the morning yet.”

Vicki nodded and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen to take a couple notes. “What are your limits?”

“Um, blood, knives or guns, single tailed whips, belts are okay as long as they are they are thicker than an inch, and scat and vomit are also hard limits.”

She nodded “those more or less line up with both of ours.”

Misha nodded as well “so, Vic, Emma says that she has a vibrator, and I have a ball gag but those are the only real toys that we have.”

“How many belts do you have?”

He thought for a fraction of a second. “I have two belts and one tie.”

She looked up “I have one belt, one tie, a pair of suspenders, and a scarf.”

Vicki smirked “We can have fun with that too, what about ice? Is there an ice machine somewhere?”

Misha shrugged “Probably, I haven’t looked for one though.”

His wife nodded “okay, we can probably do some sensation play as well as use the vibrator and tying you up. How does that sound to you Emma?”

Emma shifted a little as she felt herself getting turned on at her imagination of what would happen, “yeah, um, that sounds really good to me. I can probably go out and get something this evening if you want me too.”

Both Doms shook their heads.

Misha moved a piece of hair from her face, “we’ll just keep it pretty simple tonight. And honestly even if we didn’t have half the stuff that we do we could still have a pretty intense scene.”

She nodded a little “okay, and um just so you know, I like humiliation, but I also like praise.”

Vicki made some more notes on her pad of paper. “How strict are you able to handle us being?”

“Pretty strict, I like having rules and knowing that I will be held to them. And while I do love when you are gentle I like it even more if it's paired with roughness.”

Misha nodded “Okay, this is all really good for us to know. Vick, we should eat and let you eat so text me your ideas throughout and I will text you mine, and then we will all go over it tonight before we scene so we can be sure we are all on the same page.

Vicki nodded “good plan. Talk to you later, Mish. Emma, it was great meeting you. I think we will have a lot of fun tonight.”

Emma and Misha said their goodbyes and then disconnected the call.

Misha smiled “eat up Emma, we want you to make it through the day and have energy tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for suspending disbelief that Skype would stay connected for that long. Also I am sorry this took so long to post but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Follow me, say hi, or send me a prompt on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs or @castielsdeadlyparasol


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma joins Misha and the cast for dinner

Misha met Emma in the room when he finished with the autographs. “Hey, how are you doing? I saw you in line and you looked like you weren’t at your best.”

She smiled a little, “Yeah. Standing in line that long was a challenge especially since it was at the very end of my pills. But I took my next dose and am feeling better.”

He nodded and sat in the chair, “So, do you want to come to dinner with me?”

The writer bit her lip, “are you sure it would be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just add one seat to the reservation.”

“Okay, then yeah, I think I would like to go. I think I will feel weird being alone knowing that we would be scening pretty soon after you got back.”

Misha nodded “Okay. Give me one second.” He called the restaurant and added Emma to the reservation. He hung up and smiled “Do you want to change out of your costume? I want you to be comfortable.”

“Well what kind of place is it?”

“Not super fancy but not casual either.”

She nodded “I’ll change into jeans and sneakers but keep my shirt and blazer then.” she got up and got out what she needed and took off her tie. She stepped into the bathroom to change then laughed when she realized that he had already seen everything. She changed and came back out blushing, “I probably didn’t really need to do that did I?”

Misha smiled and shrugged “Whatever you are comfortable with.” he checked the time “We should head over to Jared’s room, we are all meeting there to figure out who is riding together.”

Emma nodded “Let me make sure I have everything I need.” She checked her backpack and then nodded “Yep, I’m ready to go.”

He nodded “Okay, follow me.” He lead her to Jared’s suite and pushed the propped open door all the way open and held it for her. 

“Thanks.” She smiled and stepped into the room “wow. It’s even nicer than your room and your room is nice.”

Jared smiled and came over “I was the one who was chosen to upgrade to a room we can all fit in this time. We all take turns.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake. “Misha mentioned we might have an addition to our group tonight.”

She blushed and shook his hand “Hi, I’m Emma. I’m uh, I’m a huge fan.”

“Well thank you, it’s nice to meet you.” He lead her further into the room “Take a seat, we’re still waiting for some people.”

Emma looked at the options, there was a recliner, a stuffed non reclining chair, and a couch. The chairs looked comfortable but being the guest she felt odd taking them for herself. Her instinct would be the couch since she wouldn’t take up much room and others could sit on it but Brianna and Kim were already sitting on it, and, while there was room for her, she didn’t want to impose herself on her.

Brianna smiled up at her when she noticed her moment’s hesitation, she patted the spot next to her, “Come sit with us we’ll claim this couch for us girls.”

Emma smiled and sat next to her “thank you.”

Kim smiled “Can I see what’s on your cane?”

Emma nodded “Yeah, It’s just a bunch of stickers. There is one Jody and Donna sticker on it too.”

Kim and Brianna grinned excitedly “Really?! Where?”

She happily showed them the sticker.

They happily looked over the stickers, and laughed when they found a dinosaur sticker.

Emma grinned “Sometimes when I go to the doctor they offer me stickers for my cane and I was really excited when I found that one.”

Brianna nodded, “I would be too! Dinosaurs a great!”

She nodded “They really are. Have you ever heard of the Bone Wars?”

Kim shook her head “No but it sounds fucking amazing!”

“It really was.” She excitedly began telling them about the amazing period in history.

As more people came they all became interested in the story. Osric and Jensen didn’t believe that it was a real thing at first.

When she finished telling them what she knew Kim looked it up so they could get some more facts on the people and the period in paleontology. 

Jared smiled “Someone should write a movie about that! It would be so awesome!”

Misha nodded “I would be in that movie for next to nothing.”

Jensen smiled “I would be a dinosaur bone in that movie.”

Richard laughed “Okay, yes, we all agree that we would all be in this movie, can we please go to dinner now? I am starving!”

They laughed and figured out who was riding together and headed down to the cars.

Misha and Emma end up riding with Jared, Jensen, and Cliff.

Emma stops when they get to the car, “Where should I sit? I am okay with sitting where-ever you guys don’t want to. I am small and can fit almost anywhere.” She smiled.

Misha smirked and looked at Jensen. “Should we put her in the middle or behind Jared?”

Jensen shook his head, “I would say middle, at least we can put our feet under Jared’s seat.”

Jared pretended to be offended then laughed.

Emma smiled “middle it is then.” She slid into the seat and made herself small.

It only took a few minutes to get to the restaurant but Jensen was extremely glad to stretch when he got out, he lost the rock, paper, scissors game with Misha so he had to sit behind Jared.

Misha rolls his eyes, “Stop being such a drama queen.” He held the door for Emma as she walked into the building.

Emma thanked him and walked in. She sat next to Rob on the bench by the door while they waited for their table to be ready.

He smiled “I am glad to see you are doing better than last night.”

She nodded and chuckled a little “Yeah, me too, I guess I just miss timed my pills a little so they wore off before I was prepared.”

“I am glad you were able to enjoy yourself before that though. Are you going to be at the concert tonight?”

The writer blushed a little and shook her head, “No, um, I wasn’t able to afford the ticket on top of the autographs and photo ops. Besides, I would probably end up in worse shape than last night.”

Rob nodded “it’s good you know your limits. I am sure Misha will find some way for you to have fun.”

Emma nodded, she wasn’t sure if Rob knew that Misha was a dom and had guessed about their plans or if that was just an innocent comment.

Their group was seated soon and handed menus.

Emma took a deep breath when she saw the prices, they weren’t outrageously expensive, just a little out of the budget for a free lance writer who was already giving herself a very big treat with tickets for every day of the convention.

Misha leaned in closer to her “Dinner's on me sweetheart, get whatever you want.”

“R-really? You don’t have to.”

“I want to, so really, choose whatever.”

She nodded a little “thank you.”

He smiled and sat back up and looked at the menu again.

Emma still looked for something that appealed to her that was on the lower end of the price range. She settled on a small steak with mushrooms and onions and mashed potatoes and a side salad.

Osric smiled at her from across the table when she put the menu down “If I ordered the fried pickles would you share them with me?”

Her eyes brightened “Oh! I didn’t even see them, I love fried pickles!”

He grinned and nodded “Okay, great. That way I won’t have to eat them all myself or try to find someone else who likes fried pickles.”

She smiled and nodded “yeah, I started eating fried pickles because of how much salt there generally is in them and then I just fell in love with them.”

“You don’t have to answer this but, why is the amount of salt important?”

“Oh, yeah, it's too help keep my blood pressure from getting too low.”

He nodded and smiled “So I noticed your stickers on your cane, do you only have one cane or do you have others?”

“I actually have three others, a formal one, a steampunk one that I decorated myself, and one that I painted little flowers on.”

“The steampunk one sounds soo cool! How did you decorate it?”

“Well it's wooden but I got some bronze spray paint and some craft foam, and I cut out little strips and gears and glued them on and spray painted it all, and added a bit of black and white to make it look a little tarnished or a little shiny in places.”

“That is awesome!” 

“I have some pictures on my phone, do you want to see them?”

He nodded excitedly “Yes, I would love to see it.”

She grinned and found the pictures to show him with the progress and the finished product.

“Oh wow! That is really cool!”

She blushed “Thank you.”

Misha smiled and looked over, having heard a little of their conversation he asked, “Can I see the pictures too?”

She nodded and showed him.

“You really do have a good talent for that.”

“Thank you.” She blushed more and put her phone away so she could hide her face for a moment.

Misha patted her back “did you seal it with anything?”

Emma nodded “Yeah, I had an aerosol sealant that I sprayed it all with.”

He nodded “Good.” he made a mental note that if they get serious a handmade cane would be a good gift to give her, possibly one that was also painted by Vicki.

She smiled at the praise, totally unaware of the plans going on in his head.

Their waiters came over and they ordered their drinks and appetizers. 

Emma blushed when Misha jumped in to order her lemonade before she could but if she was being honest with herself it made her feel warm and safe. She took a deep breath and leaned over and whispered to him what she would like for her meal.

He smiled and nodded “alright. I will make sure you get that. How do you like your steak?”

“Um, medium rare.”

“Alright. Good, and you are okay with lemonade? I forgot to ask you.” He was slightly ashamed for not asking especially since they hadn’t established a scene yet but he was glad that she was obviously okay with it.

She nodded “It’s what I was going to get myself anyway.” 

He nodded “okay good.”

She sat back and began chatting with Rob about music. 

The drinks and appetizers came out and Emma and Osric both agreed that the fried pickles were some of the best either of them had ever had.

The dinner went the same with everyone enjoying their food and talking happily.

As they got back to the car, Emma felt her heart begin to race in anticipation of the scene to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two things, first, you seriously have to look up the Bone Wars, its an awesome period of time. Second, if you like pickles and want some comfort food, try fried pickles.
> 
> Do you like this fic? Leave comments to tell me what you think.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs.  
> 


	6. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha, Vicki, and Emma have a little fun after dinner.

Emma was doing her best not to show here nerves/excitement for the scene until they got in their room.

Misha smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair “let’s call Vicki, we’ll talk about what we are going to do and make sure we have safe words and signals in place.”

She smiled a little and nodded “okay.”

He got his computer and called Vicki on skype. He smiled and gave a low whistle when he saw his wife. “Mmm, it's been a while since you have done your domme makeup.”

The look Vicki was sporting was designed to make her feel powerful. It was deep red lipstick, smokey eyeshadow, and eyeliner with wings so sharp they could cut a man. 

She chuckled “well since I’m not there with you guys I needed a little extra to get in the right mood.” She shifted a little, “so what ideas do we have?”

Emma blushed a little “well um, the headboard has slats and so you could use the belts to at least tie my arms to it but I am actually really flexible and can basically fold in half so you could tie my legs to it as well.”

Misha nodded “We could do that for a little while but that can be a pretty stressful and intense position so I wont keep you in that position for too long.”

Vicki nodded her agreement “though it could be a good position to play with a little ice.”

Misha nodded “good idea it would hold her nice and open and still. We could start with just the hands tied and I will use my hands and mouth, then move onto the folded position and ice, then finally back with legs down and use the vibrator.”

Emma squirmed a little as she got turned on by all the talk and nodded “that sounds nice, will we use the gag?”

Vicki shook her head “I would rather we didn’t but if you get too loud we might have to gag you so we don’t disturb other people in the hotel.”

Misha nodded “okay, so Emma, what is your safe word?” 

“Oh, it panthers, it was my school’s mascot.”

He smiled “Okay, good, if we do end up gagging you what would you like to be your signal? Snapping? Dropping something? A hum?”

“I like the dropping signal for stop with humming the first bar of Beethoven’s fifth for yellow.”

He nodded “okay, good. And since you didn’t mention it earlier how do you feel about anal?”

“I am okay with anal it has been a while though.”

Misha nodded “okay, if I do decide to play there I will be very careful.”

Vicki nodded “also what about your dick Mish? Would you be okay with him fucking you or sucking him?”

Emma nodded “yeah, I would love either.”

Misha nodded “I think we will just do the blow job if we decide to do that tonight. So condom or no condom?”

“Well I have been tested since I last had any sexual contact and I’m clean so as long as you’re clean I’m okay with no condom for oral but definitely a condom if you decide to fuck my vagina.” 

Misha nodded “okay good. And Yes, I am clean.”

Vicki nodded “okay anything else we need to talk about?”

Emma shrugged “I don’t think so.” she looked at Misha.

He shook his head “I think we have a pretty good plan. I’ll get everything ready while you get yourself ready?”

She nodded “okay.” she got the vibrator out of her bag and handed it to Misha while blushing “Here’s this.”

“Thanks, hand me your tie too, I’ll use the ties to tie your hands so you don't have to worry so much about marks on your wrists.”  
She nodded and handed it to Misha.

“Okay, now go do what you need to to get ready.” he patted her ass playfully.

She smiled and went to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletry bag on her way. When she got in there she brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She carefully undressed and looked at her body again. This time she smiled. She was feeling good and Misha had already seen it all so if he didn’t like it he wouldn’t have wanted to have sex with her. So she combed her hair so it was loose and not stiff from the hair product she had put in that morning, she put on a little chapstick, and she took and extra salt pill.

Misha laid out the ties and looped the belts where he was going to want them. Then he made sure the vibrator and a condom was nearby. He grabbed the ice bucket and looked at the computer to tell Vicki he was going.

She nodded and smirked “Have fun. Emma and I will both be here.”

Emma came out while Misha was still gone.

Vicki settled into her domme demeanor. “Good girl. Look at how gorgeous you are.”

Emma blushed and resisted the urge to cover herself up.

“Are you cold?”

“A little Mam. Okay, go turn the temperature up a little bit then kneel on the bed with your hands behind your back.”

Emma nodded and rushed to do as she was told. She out the temperature up a few degrees so she wouldn’t be cold and then kneeled facing the foot of the bed.

“Good, now stay just like that. I am going to get myself set up and make sure my vibrator is ready so you just be good and wait for Misha to come back.”

“Yes mam.”

Misha came back a few minutes later “it took a while to find the machine. But it will be worth the wait sweetheart I promise.”

Emma blushed a little and nodded “yes sir.”

He set the ice bucket down and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the computer “you ready babe? Should I change the angle?”

“No this should be a great view Mish. Go ahead and start.”

Emma did her best not to squirm or fidget while she waited.

Misha took off his shoes and socks and slowly rolled up his sleeves.

She licked her lips a little.

Misha smirked “lay down.”

She lay and put her arms by her side to let him position them how he wanted them.

He gently ran his hands down her arms to her wrists and then pulled them above her head and angled outso they were near the corners of the bed. “So gorgeous, so perfect.” he carefully tied her wrists to the headboard. When he finished tying her he smiled “Can I mark you up sweetheart?”

She panted a little and nodded “anywhere that can be covered by a Tshirt and jeans.”

“Wonderful.” he started at her right wrist and began kissing down her arm slowly, agonizingly slowly. 

“Please sir.” She whimpered.

“No Emma, you will take what he gives you. You just be patient there.” Vicki chastised her through the computer screen.

She whined and pulled against the ties around her wrists.

Misha chuckled and just slowly moved to her chest where he started to kiss and suck a few hickeys.

Emma moaned and tossed her head back.

Vicki shifted her computer so she could get her own vibrator.

Misha glanced over and smirked before continuing to work down her body and finding all the little places that made Emma shudder and moan.

Once he felt that he had sufficiently covered her body in slow soft kisses and felt almost all of it with his hands, he sat up and slowly and carefully folded her in half and used the belts to attach her ankles to the head board.

Emma barely had any time to adjust to the new position before she felt an ice cube pressed inside her. She only just held back a scream and turned it into a moan.

Misha chuckled “Good job holding that in, you wouldn’t want the whole hotel to know what I am doing to you in here” He slapped at her vulva a few times and smirked at her moans. He grabbed two more ice cubes and rubbed the around her nipples.

She whined and tugged at the ties around her wrists. Then suddenly she felt his warm tongue licking at her now very cold vagina and she threw her head back and groaned.

Misha pulled away after a minute. And began rubbing another ice cube where he had just been licking. While he was doing this he leaned up and began licking, sucking, and biting one of her nipples.

She squirmed a little and tried to get away from the cold and get the stimulation on both nipples rather than just the one.

When the ice was half melted he switched to the other nipple. Then when it was totally gone he pulled away completely and took himself out of his pants. “Want to get a taste of me, slut?”

Her mouth began to water and she nodded vigorously, “Yes sir.”

He chuckled “Beg for it.”

“Please sir, please let me taste you, I need it so bad. Please, I will make you feel so good.”

He chuckled “Open up and stick your tongue out. Unfortunately I won’t be able to really see how deep I can go in this position.”

She did as she was told and nodded a little. She just hoped that he wouldn’t make her wait too long.

He moved so he was kneeling above her and slowly pushed into her mouth. “Use your tongue a little, but know, you won’t make me come like this this time, I am going to fuck you later.”

She groaned and began licking and swirling her tongue around him almost desperately.

He closed his eyes and put his hand in her hair and tugged gently.

She moaned around him and stared up at him as she sucked and licked. Especially as she heard Vicki come from her vibrator.

Soon Misha was panting and pulled out of her mouth. “That mouth of yours…”

Emma blushed and licked her lips, trying to taste the last bit of him.

He untied her legs and carefully lowered them back down to the bed. He smirked and grabbed the vibrator.

She did her best not to move her legs from the position he put them in. 

He turned on the vibrations and pressed it against her clitoris.

“Oh god sir, it really won’t take long for me to come!”

He pressed the vibrator inside her and put the condom on and lubed himself up. “Good.” When he was ready he took the vibrator back out and pressed it against her again as he slid in.

She whimpered and bent her legs a little to get a better angle.

He hummed “So tight baby. You feel gorgeous around me.” he picked up one of her legs and began fucking faster and faster into her.

Her moans and groans got more and more desperate as she became closer and closer to coming. 

“Come for me Emma.”

She almost screamed as she had the most intense orgasm she had had in at least six months.

When she fully came back to herself her arms were untied, Misha was massaging her wrists, and the computer was moved to the bed next to the. 

Misha smiled “Hey there sweetheart, are you doing okay?”

She nodded “Yeah, I feel amazing. That was the best scene I have had in a really long time.”

Vicki smiled “Glad to hear it hon. Can you tell us what you need now?”

“A bath?”

Misha nodded “Sure, what about food and something to drink?”

“Hot chocolate and some left over chinese?”

He chuckled and nodded “Sure thing. How about the bath first with some water and half a granola bar then I will make the hot chocolate and heat up the food for you while we watch a movie or tv?”

She smiled and nodded “Yeah. That sounds really good to me.”

“Okay, you just relax while I run the bath. I will be right back with the water and granola bar.” Misha patted her leg gently and got up. 

Emma focused more on the computer “Will you stay on skype?”

“Of course sweetheart. I can keep the connection all night if that is what you want. I will have the computer on my bedside table when I go to sleep.”

Emma smiled and blushed a little “Thank you. I have never done a scene where someone was involved with it but not in the same room.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was good, I bet it would have been even better if you had been here though. Did you like it too?”

“Oh, very much so, you were amazing to watch.”

Misha came back with the granola bar and a glass of water. “Let’s move to the bathroom now.”

Emma sat up a little “Can you help me? My legs feel a little like Jello.”

Misha nodded and put the granola bar in his pocket so he would have an arm free to help steady Emma. He looked at the computer “I will be right back for you Vick.”

She chuckled “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Misha carefully helped Emma too the tub and gave her the water and snack, then he went and got the computer. He set it on the toilet so they could see Vicki and she could see them, then he finally fully undressed and got in the tub behind Emma.

The warm water and gentle massages from Misha helped Emma totally relax all of her muscles and the granola made her realize how hungry she really was and then she was really glad she was going to get hot chocolate and some more food.

While they were in the tub Vicki changed into some pajamas and washed her face but kept her computer nearby so she was always at least partially on screen.

After a while their fingers began to get a little pruney and the water started to get a little cold so Misha decided it was time to get out. He pulled the plug and helped Emma get out and then wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. “Do you have some pajamas in your bag?”

“Yeah, and there should be a big hoodie in there too.” She dried herself off while Misha went to get pajamas for them both.

Once they were all cozy Misha got Emma settled in the bed and then did as he said he would and fixed them both some food and hot chocolate.

Emma snuggled into the covers “What are we going to watch?”

“Well what would you like to watch? If you want to watch it online Misha and I like to use this site that will let us watch together.” Vicki smiled. 

“So we could watch A Very Potter Musical together?”

Misha nodded “Sure, if that’s what you want to watch.”

Emma nodded “Yes please, though I don’t know if I will be able to stay awake for all of it.”

“That’s okay, if you fall asleep we can finish it later.” he brought her the hot chocolate and food and sat next to her.

“Thank you. Let’s do that then.”

Misha nodded and he and Vicki both went to the site and he set up the video for them all to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I don't really know why it did, but I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> If you like this fic please let me know in the comments, and check out my tumblrs @castielsdeadlyparasol and @sherlocksbeehiveblogs, I love to hear from you all!


End file.
